


An Intimate Announcement

by LiteratiGeek



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Announcements, F/M, Missing Scene, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteratiGeek/pseuds/LiteratiGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from 4x08 Portage where Gisla tells Rollo privately that she is with child. Inspiration drawn from art by laure-demontety (on tumblr).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The duke entered his chambers much later than he had planned to.

Which was why he was surprised to see his wife sitting up through the flickering candle light. His brow creased as he closed the door behind him and entered further into the room.

“Wife…you did not need to wait up for me.” He smiled as he began to undress.

“You know it is no use for me to try and sleep before you return to our chambers. You clamp around the room like a horse.” She teased, crossing her arms over the blanket against her chest. Her husband chuckled in return, pulling his doublet over his head.

“I suppose you’re right.” He smiled to her, his hair now entirely messed up, standing up on ends. Gisla smiled a bit at the sight of him, but said nothing more. She watched as he did indeed clamp around the room. Even with his shoes off his heavy footsteps slapped the stone floor beneath him.

“Odo wishes to inspect the towers tomorrow. I expect we’ll leave early.” Rollo was explaining, pulling his tunic off. He had already disposed of his stockings, pulling on a pair of trousers that he preferred to sleep in. Gisla pulled the blankets to the side and moved to the edge of the bed before standing to her feet.

“Husband,” She knew it was rude to interrupt, but he was merely rambling about his annoyance of Count Odo placing so much stock in the towers. And her news was so much more important.  He turned to face her, his hand running through his hair.

“Yes?” He asked, and then seemed to notice she had risen. “What is wrong?” He asked, his brow creasing.

“I have something I wish to tell you.” Gisla began. She knew the words sounded foreboding, but a smile had spread across her features as she spoke and it seemed to sooth her husband of dread.

“Yes? What is it?” He asked as he walked towards her. Somehow, she did not hear his clamping this time.

She took a deep breath, keeping her gaze on his. It should not have been easier that way. She should have wished to look away, but no desire filled her. She felt safer under his gaze, and a part of her wished to see him at the exact moment the words touched his ears.

“I…am with child.”

They were simple words. Yet, another deep breath had to be taken between them, a final push past her nerves. She kept her gaze on his, and much to her astonishment; she saw it. She saw the exact moment the words first touched his ears and then settled in. His dark green eyes widened for just a moment before his features spread into a smile, his entire demeanor seemed to rise.

“Truly? You are sure?” He asked as he closed the gap between them, his hand reaching out for hers.

“Yes, as much as I can.” Gisla assured him, taking the had he offered. “I was suspicious, there were signs. I did not wish to bring them to you without knowing. I sought a midwife, one I knew of from my nursemaid. She confirmed my suspicions.”

“Since when have you known?” Rollo asked quickly, his voice breathless, he could barely speak above a whisper.

“Some time after the battle. I had felt sick then…I had thought it the smell or the sight of it all…” Gisla explained, giving a small smile. “I have been waiting to tell you. You’ve been so busy, even now. I did not want you to lose focus, but it has only been a short time, truly.”

“You were with child then?” His face seemed to fall, and she knew in that instant the thoughts spinning through his mind. Odd how when he finally learned her language they no longer needed words to speak.

“We cannot change our past choices.” Gisla reminded him, “I am unharmed, and it will be good for the child, to have been in such a place so young…with his father and mother. He will be able to tell the tale again when he is older, his worth in battle proven before he was even born.” She gave him a small smile of reassurance. She was alive, and the babe unharmed. There was no use in dwelling on past choices that might have ended badly.

After she spoke, her free hand moved over her shift gown. She had noticed the change in herself once she started to look for it. The swell of her breasts, the way her gowns had begun to tighten. These are what assured her that the midwife was correct, and the signs had only just begun. Yet, now as she pressed her shift gown tighter to her body one familiar with her would be able to tell the subtle rise that had developed. As she looked to her husband, she could tell he had spotted the change himself; he who knew her body better than anyone else besides herself. The small bump she hid under thick gowns was evident now.

She felt his hand tighten around hers. Slowly, her husband moved to his knees to kneel before her.  For a moment, he favored his right leg before settling on both knees evenly. His gaze had dropped from her own to look upon her stomach. She watched him curiously, moving her hand out of the way from between them. Her husband’s hand replaced it. He ran his palm over the small mound beneath her shift, his thumb trailing behind.

“Gisla…I do not know what to say.” He admitted, his eyes following the movement of his hand. “I…I am so happy, I am over joyed by this news.” His head tilted back to look up at her, and she was surprised to find a tear in his eye. She smiled back down at him, reaching gently to brush her thumb along his cheek.

“As am I,” She told him softly with a nod, “I am honored to…”

He cut her off, shaking his head, “You have honored me.” He said simply, knowing what she was going to say. He looked down again and leaned forward, pressing his forehead lightly against her. She heard him whisper something, but did not think it in Frankish. She gave a small smile, allowing it to pass by her. She was much too happy to scold him about speaking his own language.

Her free hand reached forward, running her fingers through his hair, it did not seem as though he would be moving away soon. She felt his hand slide from hers to press against the side of her stomach, the other clenching the sleeve of her sleeping shift; both hands working to pull her closer. His lips pressed briefly against her stomach before he moved to rest his cheek against her. Gisla smiled as she watched her husband, both hands moving into his hair, brushing it back from his brow before merely moving through it.

“I love you both.” She heard him whisper, “And I swear…I promise, I will allow no harm to come to you. So long as I live, I...”

“Thank you, husband,” Gisla replied softly in turn. “My love, from both of us… _we_ love you.” A smile perked at her lips at the phrase.

She heard his breathless laugh, but could hear the strain in his voice from the tears in his eyes as he spoke, “Thank you…thank you.”

They stayed just as that for a time.

Gisla did not know truly what her husband felt in that moment. For so long he had been alone. No one had ever fully been his. He had loved Siggy in his own way, and supposed she loved him in her own; but she had still loved her husband for a time and never let go of the love of her lost position. Everything she did, she did for him…so that she might rise with him.

The words of the seer had not left his thoughts. They pushed him when he gave up hope. He would have what he desired if he just did not give up. To those who knew him, to those he left behind in Kattegat, it would seem he had already achieved what he wished. He had a title, like his brother. He had power, like his brother. He had wealth, like his brother. But those people never really saw what it was he desired. He desired all of it, and what his brother had was a title, power, wealth, and a family. Whether it was with Lagertha or Aslaug, his brother was surrounded by those of his blood who loved him. Rollo had been alone.

He had always been loved second, and just when he thought his wife would be the same; she had chosen him. Finally, given the choice she gave her loyalty to him, and not Count Odo.

And now she was to give him a child.

“Husband…” Gisla spoke softly, “It was late before you arrived and…”

“Oh…Forgive me.” He raised his head to look to her again. He flashed a small smile and placed his lips to her stomach one lingering moment before he began to rise. He reached out, grabbing the bed beside him to pull himself up. Gisla reached a hand towards him to assist; he motioned her hand away but in doing so ended up grabbing it.

Instead of letting go, when he had finally straightened up he pulled her gently towards him. His free hand wrapped behind her back, fingers gripping her shift for a moment before his hand moved to rest against her backside. He smiled down at her, a small smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. Gisla looked up at him and found herself smiling in return, a light laugh escaping in reaction to how he was looking at her. After a pause, he finally broke the tension by leaning towards her, pressing his lips to hers.

Gisla returned the kiss, her hand rising to press against his cheek. It was not a chaste kiss to be shared in front of the court. He pulled her as tightly as he could to him and kissed her deeply. He pulled back after a few stolen moments, his lips lingering against hers briefly again before finally pulling away.  “Thank you, my love.” He whispered to her, his nose brushing against hers before he stepped back.

He pulled the sheets back for her and allowed her in the bed first before he merely stepped onto it to get to his side, instead of walking around properly. Gisla settled in after blowing the candle nearest the bed out, she pulled the sheets over herself, giving him one last smile as she turned onto her side. She felt him at her back quickly and it was a comfort. Her hand laid to rest over his against her stomach.

“Goodnight, husband.”

“Goodnight.”

She closed her eyes, only to open them again a few moments later at the sound of her husband’s voice.

“Gisla, could…I would like…” He trailed off, a mix of embarrassment and hesitation in his voice; a rarity. Gisla gave a small smile and looked over her shoulder, just able to see him from the light in the window.

“Go ahead.” She whispered and settled back down, not minding in that moment what he wanted. She felt his arm move out from under hers to beneath the blanket. His hand came to rest against her thigh, a familiar sensation under different circumstances. His hand did not move slowly like a lover, but with the impatience of someone wishing to open a gift. She felt his fingers flick her shift out of their way, and finally his hand came to rest against her bare stomach.

His thumb rubbed gently against her skin, and his whole body behind her seemed to relax. She placed her hand over the blanket on top of his, mirroring his action the best she could in return.

 A smile was present on them both.


	2. *Bonus Chapter Cause Hirst Probs Wont Give Us Something Like This*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scene that should totes be in 4x09 but probably wont.

The winds were worse so near the river. It snapped banners and obscured views. Pebbles dislodged and cascaded as men made their way to the docks. Gisla had only made it halfway down the shore before her husband insisted she go no further. She could be jostled by a distracted soldier or slip on the unstable ground. She wanted to protest, but his excuses arose out of concern for the dangers around her; not his lack of faith in his wife’s own ability to protect herself. She let them go and stopped walking when he insisted.

“I might be gone many days, do not expect the worse if I have not returned by nightfall.” Rollo was explaining.

“I know.” Gisla replied, and she did. This discussion had been had at least three times since the battle plans were decided.

The duke stood with his back to the river, facing his wife who stood above him up hill. They were almost of equal height on this plane. He took her hand in his, his gaze dropping when he felt his fingers brush against metal. He looked down to find the twist of his arm ring peeking out just below her sleeve. The sight gave him a comfort.

“I have gone into many battles not caring if I should return from them. Odd this should be the first I do.”  He continued, his gaze for a moment scanning the skyline above her head.

“Do not do anything foolish.” Gisla replied sternly, hiding the shake that threatened to overtake her voice. If he heard it, she would blame it on the wind. Her tone brought a smile to her husband’s features.

“I promise, I will not,” He assured her, his gaze meeting hers again.

“You are a duke, and the leader of his army, not a meager soldier. Conduct yourself as such. Do not enter the fighting until you are forced.” Gisla went on as if he had not acknowledged her words. She pulled her cloak tighter about her, but kept a strong hold of his hand. A smirk played across Rollo’s lips as he leaned towards his wife, their foreheads nearly touching.

“I promise.” He repeated, his voice lower now that the closeness allowed it. Gisla’s hand let go of her own cloak to grip the neckline of her husband’s armor. Her gaze pierced his harder than a crossbow bolt. She looked as though she would kill him if he died in the battle. “I will pray to the gods that I will return to you.”

“And I will pray to God that you will return to me.” She replied, her tone and demeanor softer now, as if finally soothed by her husband’s apparent calmness.

With a lingering smile, the duke closed the space between them, his lips pressing to Gisla’s as his free hand moved to press against her growing stomach between them. They stayed there for a moment, ignoring the bustle of soldiers around them clambering to the boats. When finally they pulled away, the smile remained faintly.

“You will be safe in the palace, stay there.” Rollo spoke up, his turn to dictate his spouse’s upcoming actions.

“I had no intention of leaving.” Gisla replied, giving him a look that told she did not appreciate it. As her husband straightened up, she let go of his armor to wrap her arm about herself again.

“Good.” Rollo smiled and glanced over his shoulder. The boats were nearer to leaving. He looked back down at her, and for a split second he saw her before she could harden her expression. He had never expected to leave his wife helplessly crying out to him on the shore. He appreciated and respected her ability to appear regal in such situations. But in that moment before he turned to her fully he saw her broken expression and knew.

“I think it time…” Rollo told her, taking a deep breath as he straightened up. “I love you…allow me to protect your city and your people…and you protect yourself and ours.” His hand returned to her stomach once more.

“I will.” She straightened up herself as well, a small smile pulling at her lips, “I love you, do not be foolish.” She pressed her hand to his cheek and leaned forward to kiss his other. He gave her a reassuring smile before reluctantly stepping back and turning to begin the trek to the boats.

He had only gone a few yards before he heard his wife again.

“Husband! Rollo!” Gisla called out. He turned to see she had taken a step down the hill towards him. He quickly started back up towards her so she would not attempt more.

“I told you, you cannot come. We decided this.” He started as he neared her, taking her outstretched hand.

“It is not that.” She insisted, grabbing his other hand and hastily pressing it to her stomach. Rollo’s brow creased in confusion at first before he focused on the sensation he felt under his hand.

“Is that…?” He questioned in a low voice.

“I’ve felt it faintly before now, and only once just as strong.” Gisla explained, “It is a sign…he wishes for you to win this battle.” She smiled to him.

His child. He had felt it stirring. Perhaps kicking or reaching for him, he did not know. He had not felt such before, physically nor at the pulling of his heart. His gaze rose from his hand to hers.

“I will return.” He whispered to her, newly resolute, with a nod. He steadied himself and moved a ways down the hill, just enough that he might bend comfortably forward.  His child’s movement had stopped, but he suspected it to be brief. He kissed the crown of her stomach and straightened up. He did not speak again, only gave her a self-assured smile before he turned and continued down to the ships.

Gisla placed both hands about her stomach, ignoring her hovering maidservant. She would not leave that spot until the ships departed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically me fixing Hirst's shit before he lets me down. I'm predicting stuff he'll leave out now. (Although, that shot of Gisla praying could totally fit into after this. So, maybe we're working together now who knows!)
> 
> The "I will pray to the gods..." "I will pray to God" actually came from a thread me and Harazbrodir are writing, so she gets partial cred for that.
> 
> Once again, putting a bit of a gap between episodes of a couple weeks. I'm a reasonable person (unlike Bjorn) and I swear if getting those boats over those mountains wont take a least a week I'mma call shenanigans.

**Author's Note:**

> A couple things of note:
> 
> 1.) Why's Rollo having trouble getting up? Friendly reminder that his leg was broken by a horse in England, no one did anything about it, he was forced to travel in a cart and on a boat for weeks until his leg was rebroken to set. Then he decided to stand up and fight on it shortly after. Now he's in his 40s.
> 
> 2.) How far along is Gisla? 5ish months.
> 
> 3.) How long after the battle is this? I'm putting a gap of a few weeks between the episodes cause Screw You Hirst Give Me A Time Card Every Once In Awhile. 
> 
> 4.) Laure is really bad at peer pressure.
> 
> 5.) But really good at drawing. The art that partly inspired this work can be found at > http://laure-demontety.tumblr.com/post/141497545837/and-thus-gisla-is-pregnant-d


End file.
